fantasy_of_worldsfandomcom-20200214-history
Siv Three Suzuki
Personality Three? He’s charming and eccentric, perhaps the worst type of personality to have with how he is. He can be quite charming, and is able to use words to sway others in his direction, due to his knowledge of psychology, he is also very manipulative. He can actually be very fatherly caring to his own experiments, which he views as his children, and the young ones he teaches at the E.E, and whenever he sees someone else treat their child wrong, he will become very angry. His intelligence is through the roof, and he is great at formulating plans. He has a sense of humor, albeit dark, and seems to be very tolerant to pain, in fact, he may have experimented on himself, due to the stiches over his body. Even when he fails, he views them as ways to move forward, and thus, will never stop his pursuit of knowledge and science, and enjoys teaching others about whatever findings he has. Backstory Upon being born, his angel parents sensed a great energy inside of the baby Three. It was neither evil nor good, but they feared it. Three struck a special kind of fear in his parents, but, they held onto him. As a child he was extraordinary, he was beyond all his classmates, and even the teachers themselves. He got his moment of fame as a child prodigy, but, he enjoyed the constant clamoring. Eventually, the press stopped, and he fell back into a general life of normalcy, locking himself away from his parents. He never spent much time with them, as generally, he never felt he needed to. Love was foreign to him. His parents never showed him much compassion, so he never learned how to give others…that is, until he met a woman. He fell in love with his future wife, and he eventually broke out of his shell, becoming the eccentric person he is today. He worked with the kingdoms and made a multitude of breakthroughs in several fields, including the uses of Ether, studying some mana elements, and creating the basic encyclopedia of beasts. He was loved, he had everything, and thusly, tragedy struck. His wife had a daughter, which he didn’t know about, and he doesn’t know to this day. His wife had started to see the energy within him, and she hid the child away, but due to her status, as she made her way back, she was murdered in cold blood. Her assassin is unknown to this day. Three was no words to describe how devastated Siv, and thusly, he become searching for a way to bring her back. Eventually, he got access to a book, known as the book of death. A forbidden text, and he made a mistake. He opened the book, and was driving to something, upon seeing the contents. His morals and personality shifted, and thusly, the Kingdoms shunned him. The experiments he proposed were too, dangerous and immoral. He denounced all the kingdoms, for being scared of the darker aspects of science, and thusly, he hid…until the Enlightened Eye came around. He is now known as a researcher for the E.E and creates weapons and other things for their members to use, he also teaches the E.E children different aspects of science, and he is known as a caring father to his family. He was given the name Three, after experimenting on three royals from the nature kingdom who had been kidnapped. Due to E.E training, he is no longer a weak pushover, and is actually a very strong foe, as he was able to subdue a good amount of Elite Nature Kingdom Guards, during his kidnapping of the Three Royals. Villain Info He does not view himself as evil, rather, he is neutral, and he still has morals. He will never experiment on a young child, as they still have their life. He tries to make his experiments, as painless as possible. Those who pledge to his team, the Enlightened Eye, will be treated very generously. Category:User Character Category:Enlightened Eye Character Category:Famous Character Category:Non-Adventurer